


There was Always the Moon

by Hathanta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, MWPP Era, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathanta/pseuds/Hathanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always a moon and no matter where Remus went he could never turn away from that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was Always the Moon

There was always a moon and there was always a wolf. On clear, lucid days the wolf was hidden, curled dormant beneath layers of furless human skin. But when the moon called, when it tugged on that peculiar thread that pulled on his heart, the beast was always there, ready to rise to the surface and break out snapping and sheering. 

There was always a moon and there was always a wolf. They grew together. The human grew with the curse and became more wolf-like, and less wolf-like. Scars were sewn into his skin, stretching over the sticks of his bones and his child’s eyes gained a sadness that was only howled out once a month as his polite ice-shell cracked to show the frothing wilderness beneath. And he knew in his lupine heart of hearts that it would always be this way.

Well, there was always a moon and there was always a wolf. But one star strewn night others joined him. A prancing antlered stag, a shaggy black-furred dog, and a sleek skittering rat all gathered around the wolf and they ran together and they were pack. Day and night these spirits, these brave, loyal hearts kept the wolf company and the human felt that here he had finally found somewhere he belonged. This was a place where his quiet shyness was coaxed into a mischievous friendship, and even as he rose out of his shell, the wolf became sated with its companions. Here in the stony castle walls and far reaching fields. 

But there was always the moon and there was always the wolf.

Alone. 

In the end, so very alone. 

And when the wolf changed that night he turned away from the isolating moonlight and cried out for those loved one to come back. Yowling like a child, asking why? Why did they have to leave him? Those loved ones he’d lost, the stag, the dog and, yes, the rat... his pack. His loyal, trusted, loving pack. O, who could plan such a cruel fate as this?

And when the wolf howled that night, he howled to the stars.


End file.
